fairlygothparentsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Clurichauns
The Clurichauns of Ireland are a race of bad luck inducing creatures whose traits are similar to that of the Anti-Fairies. They are minor Villains in the Fairly Goth Parents series. Description The Clurichauns are extremely small compared to regular Leprechauns, and they are always in a series of blue shades, a common trait similar to the Anti-Fairies. However, they all appear to have glowing green eyes and blue four-leaf clovers which symbolizes bad luck. Unlike Leprechauns who wears buckled shoes, the Clurichauns wear boots instead to help them get away in any terrain they encounter. Every Clurichaun stands to be a foot shorter than the average Leprechaun. They utilize their size quite creatively by sneaking into cracks and holes. Location All of the Clurichauns make their homes in dark (and possibly haunted) wooded areas. They create structures that fit in with their background so that no other soul may dare enter without courage. And because the Clurichauns are so small, they like to hide about to spot any trespassers in their land. The structures are tall and ominous. Some of the buildings have unique and bizarre towers built in. The weather in their wooded land is always foggy, dark and gloomy. That's because the trees are so tall that sunlight doesn't reach the buildings and the woods are always foggy. They are nocturnal creatures, having fun and causing mischeif under the cloak of night, and resting peacefully during the day. Habits and Behavior The habits and behavior of a Clurichaun is questionable. They are incredible liars and prone to lie through their teeth to anyone they see fit, like telling another magical creatures that they are "Night Leprechauns" and not really gold-thieving Clurichauns. They also cause bad luck and hexes as a form of protection and entertainment. Their main choice in delicacy includes marshmallow cereal, chicken, Toad-in-a-Hole (Toast with a hole in the middle for cooked egg yolk), french toast, potatoes and gelatin. They are capable of eating other foods but will eat it disdainfully. A Clurichaun is nocturnal. They prowl for gold and cause mischeif at night, and sleep during the day. Clurichauns are expert spellcasters. They can cause many forms of Bad Luck, transform their physical appearance, teleport in a blink of an eye, Casting rainbows to reveal the location of Leprechaun gold and invisibility. The Clurichauns are also extremely greedy. They seek their eyes on the Leprechaun gold, so they have a band of Clurichauns known as "Gold Hunters" to cast the rainbows to reveal the locations of the Leprechaun's pot of gold at the end. The "Gold Hunters" are a small group of skilled Clurichauns that Finnegan McPatrick hired out to seek the Leprechaun's gold. They usually succeed with a few small pots of the glittering gold. A Clurichaun is very greedy that they hex the gold that they stole from the Leprechauns. The foolish of Leprechauns that steal the gold back from the Clurichauns are either stealing hexed gold or chocolate coins as decoys for the Leprechauns. If they stole the hexed gold, they will be plagued with bad luck until the Clurichauns choose to take it back. Clurichaun Equipment A Clurichaun is always equipped with the most useful items in their arsenal. They all have blue four-leaf clovers to protect them from Leprechaun magic as well as they enhance the spells they cast to hex people or their gold. A large majority of Clurichauns are also equipped with special boots known as "Rainbow Runners" that allow them to surf on rainbows to take them to anywhere they desire. Both Finnegan McPatrick and Patty O'Lassie are also equipped with Rainbow Runners. The Clurichauns that own a pair of Rainbow Runners are usually in the "Gold Hunters" group. An eye for Gold The Clurichauns sole purpose is to take possession of the Leprechaun's gold. Every nugget of it. They are extremely greedy and will go through many devious tactics to steal the Leprechaun gold. They even devised a spell to summon rainbows to reveal the location of the gold. Unfortunately, the Clurichauns have competition, the Humans who see the rainbows go in search for the gold as well. However, Humans are never as clever as the Clurichaun. If a Clurichaun sees a Human following their rainbows, they dismiss the rainbows until the Humans give up. Once the Clurichaun has even a nugget of gold, they will retreat back with their loot so the whole clan can hex the gold as theirs. Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Race Category:Minor Villains Category:Magical